


Restless Nights

by SweaterBanshee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Spencer Reid, Comfort Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterBanshee/pseuds/SweaterBanshee
Summary: Spencer doesn't like to talk about it when he wakes up from a bad dream. Fortunately, he and Aaron don't need words.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My title and summary suck as usual but I hope you enjoy reading!

Aaron’s halfway through what might’ve been a full night’s sleep when he’s woken up by a haphazard slap to the side of his face.

It’s a few moments of pure confusion before he realizes what’s going on. Aaron digs the heels of his palms against his eyes, trying to acclimate to the darkness of his bedroom. Once his body accepts being wrenched from sleep, Aaron finally registers the restless body next to him. Spencer is mumbling frantically in his sleep, his body thrashing softly against the sheets.

It pains Aaron to see Spencer like this. Fortunately, nights like this don’t happen often, but all the nights of restful sleep don’t mean much when Spencer is in obvious distress. Aaron can’t blame Spencer for bad dreams; it doesn’t happen to him as often as it used to, but even now Aaron sometimes startles awake in the middle of the night, haunted by the people he and his team couldn’t save. 

Now comes the unpleasant part. Aaron hates to wake Spencer like this, knowing there’s little chance of him falling back asleep, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. Aaron slowly leans over Spencer’s body, gently grasping the younger man’s upper arms as he tries to wake Spencer up. Getting Spencer awake is easy, managing his confusion in his first moments of consciousness is another story. Spencer jerks up into a sitting position as he wakes up, and Aaron is careful to let go of Spencer as he does. The worst thing Aaron can do in this situation is try to restrain him. Spencer is almost hyperventilating, frantically trying to understand where he is.

“Shh, Spencer, you were having a bad dream again. Spencer, Spencer, breathe, calm down,” Aaron urges softly. The last thing Spencer needs is for Aaron to bombard him with comfort; Aaron knows the best thing to do when Spencer gets like this is to keep his voice soft and wait for Spencer to get his bearings. Aaron raises a hand to rub Spencer’s back, and he can feel the heaviness of the younger man’s breath. 

Spencer’s awareness comes back after a few grueling moments, and he leans forward to bury his face in his hands as he fights to get his breathing under control. Spencer hates waking up like this, hates for Aaron to see him like this. It makes him feel like a child. His body tenses in response to Aaron’s hand on his back, and it takes a minute until Spencer relaxes under his touch. His breath gradually evens out, but he keeps his face buried in his hands.

“Sorry I woke you,” he mumbles sheepishly, too embarrassed by the situation to look directly at Aaron. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, Spencer,” Aaron assures him, still rubbing gentle circles into his back. He knows what he said doesn’t help Spencer’s embarrassment, but there’s not much he can say anyways. All he can do is be patient and wait for Spencer to come around.

The two men sit in silence for another minute or so, and the bed creaks under them as Spencer turns to lean against Aaron’s chest. Aaron wraps his arms around Spencer and pulls the younger man’s body against his own, resting his chin on top of Spencer’s head. Spencer turns his head to nuzzle his face against Aaron’s shoulder as he takes in the steady beating of Aaron’s heart, the warmth of his body, his strong arms around Spencer’s slighter frame.

In the silent darkness of their bedroom, Aaron feels an elevated awareness of Spencer’s body pressing against his. Time seems to slow down as Spencer turns his head to look at Aaron and raises a hand to gently cup the underside of Aaron’s jaw. The two men strain to see each other in the dim light that filters in through the windows from the street lamps.

Suddenly, Aaron is moving on instinct, tightening his hold on Spencer’s body to pull him into a kiss. Spencer follows Aaron’s actions, snaking his hand around to the back of Aaron’s neck to pull him closer. It’s a moment of clumsiness at first as Aaron and Spencer settle into a rhythm, open-mouthed kisses with a messy slide of lips and tongue with hot breath everywhere in between. They briefly pull apart, and Aaron can just make out the dazed expression on Spencer’s face.

“Aaron,” Spencer says, somewhere between a mumble and a whine, and Aaron knows exactly what he wants. He’d have to be an idiot not to.

Aaron presses his lips against Spencer’s cheek, peppering his face with kisses as he reaches a hand down between them to press his hand between Spencer’s legs, cupping him through his pajama pants. Spencer’s breath hitches, his thighs spreading in response. Aaron continues rubbing Spencer through the fabric, reveling in the way Spencer’s breath deepens and the way he punctuates each exhale with a whimper. Aaron can feel the hardness forming under his hand as desire blooms hot and urgent in his chest.

After a minute of palming Spencer through the fabric, Aaron gingerly works his fingertips under the elastic waistband of Spencer’s pajamas and his underwear to grasp him properly. He can feel Spencer’s body go tense for a second before he melts into the touch. Spencer’s mouth goes slack with a sigh, and Aaron grins against the younger man’s cheek as he pumps Spencer’s cock firmly in his hand. The hand Spencer had placed on the back of Aaron’s neck moves up to grip what he can of the older man’s short hair as he rocks his hips against Aaron’s hand. Aaron trails a wet line of kisses down Spencer’s neck, latching onto the juncture between neck and shoulder with his lips to suck a rosy mark onto his skin. Spencer’s cock twitches in his hand, and Aaron can feel the wetness beading at the head when he rubs the pad of his thumb over the slit. 

Spencer’s head falls back with a low moan, and he clumsily cups Aaron’s face to pull him into a bruising kiss. Aaron is more than happy to oblige him. He holds Spencer close with his free arm as he continues to pump Spencer in his hand. Aaron savors the feel of Spencer’s mouth against his, the needy sounds that escape him, the way his body twitches against Aaron’s. 

Suddenly, Spencer’s hand shoots down to grasp Aaron’s wrist. Aaron releases his grip on Spencer’s arousal immediately, fearing that he’s done something wrong. He looks at Spencer, trying to find a sign of distress, but his expression is difficult to make out in the darkness of the room.

“Aaron,” Spencer breathes against Aaron’s mouth, panting lightly. “I need you. Please. Please, I just...” he trails off, forgoing words to kiss Aaron again. Aaron can feel the need rolling off of Spencer in waves, and his own body heating up in response.

Aaron pulls his hand out of Spencer’s pajama pants so he can reach up to pull off Spencer’s shirt. Once he successfully rids Spencer of the garment, he leans in to kiss the younger man again, pressing him down against the bed. He sits up to pull his own shirt over his head before he leans down to kiss Spencer again. Aaron sighs against Spencer’s mouth, relishing the warmth of Spencer’s skin against his own.

Though Aaron could easily spend hours kissing Spencer, it’s not conducive to giving Spencer what he wants. He reaches blindly towards his bedside table, fumbling to open the drawer and reach for the lube he keeps inside. It takes a bit longer than expected to find the lube, and Aaron lets out a grunt to express his impatience. Thankfully, he finally manages to locate it, and Aaron pulls the small bottle out and drops it on the bed before turning his attention back to Spencer. 

Spencer’s chest heaves with his heavy breath, and Aaron can see the way his pajama pants are tented in the front from his arousal. Aaron doesn’t waste any time reaching for the waistband of Spencer’s pajama pants, pulling them down Spencer’s long, slender legs, along with his underwear. Spencer lets his thighs fall open almost on reflex, and Aaron takes a moment to pull back and admire Spencer’s body spread out underneath him. Spencer is all smooth planes and sloping lines. There’s an elegance to his build, and Aaron is overcome with the need to reach down and feel and touch.

He leans down to kiss Spencer again as his hands roam over Spencer’s bare skin. His hands ghost over the slight muscles of the younger man’s arms, his prominent collarbone, down to the smooth skin of his chest. He gently thumbs one of Spencer’s nipples, and is rewarded by Spencer arching into the touch, sighing against Aaron’s mouth. Aaron moves away from Spencer’s mouth, trailing kisses over Spencer’s skin as he moves down Spencer’s body. He takes a moment to worry one of Spencer’s nipples between his teeth, and Spencer reaches up to grasp Aaron’s hair in response. Aaron continues traveling down Spencer’s body, his hands roaming over Spencer’s skin as he goes. He savors the way Spencer tenses up under his touch. 

Eventually, Aaron has worked all the way down Spencer’s chest and abdomen, and his face is now hovering over Spencer’s twitching cock. Aaron glances up at Spencer, and he’s grateful that his eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness. He sees the way Spencer’s chest heaves, and he can just make out the way Spencer stares back at him. Aaron settles himself comfortably between Spencer’s parted thighs, smoothing his hands over the skin. Spencer’s thighs twitch slightly under his touch, and Aaron leans in to sink his teeth gently into the supple flesh of Spencer’s inner thigh. Spencer arches up with a full moan in response. Aaron can feel one of Spencer’s hands tangle itself into his hair, and he groans when Spencer gives a firm tug. 

“Aaron,” Spencer moans breathily, and Aaron can hear the impatience in his voice. He presses a kiss to Spencer’s inner thigh, reaching over to where he’d dropped the lube on the bed. Aaron opens the bottle with a snap and squeezes a portion of the slippery contents onto his fingers. He takes a moment to rub his fingers together, letting the lube warm up on his fingertips.

When the lube has warmed up enough to his liking, Aaron brings his slicked fingers down to rub gently against Spencer’s hole. Spencer’s breath hitches at the contact. Aaron gently presses his finger against the sensitive skin for a moment, giving Spencer time to adjust to his touch before slowly pushing in his index finger. Spencer’s body tenses up reflexively, and Aaron brings his free hand up to rub soothingly over the flat plane of Spencer’s abdomen. It takes a moment until Spencer gradually relaxes around the intrusion of Aaron’s finger. Aaron slowly coaxes him open, working a second finger into the heat of Spencer’s body.

Spencer’s chest heaves with his breath, and he reaches down to where Aaron’s hand is pressed against his skin. Long, slender fingers trace over Aaron’s hand, working their way over his wrist and up Aaron’s arm. Spencer reaches up as far as he can before he pulls at Aaron with a soft whine. Aaron takes the hint and leans forward to kiss Spencer. He sighs against Spencer’s mouth, feeling the way Spencer arches up into the kiss. Aaron pulls back to focus on working a third finger into Spencer, and it takes a moment for Spencer’s body to accept the added intrusion. A groan bubbles up from the back of Spencer’s throat. Aaron moves his free hand to one of Spencer’s parted thighs, rubbing the skin and the tense muscle underneath.

Gradually, Spencer acclimates to three fingers, and Aaron picks up his pace, firmly pumping his fingers into the younger man’s body. There’s a light sheen of sweat on Spencer’s skin now, and he moans softly with each exhale. Aaron is fully hard in his flannel pajama pants, and he does his best to ignore the discomfort of his neglected arousal. He can hold out for a few more minutes for Spencer’s sake.

Aaron is still pressing his fingers into Spencer when the younger man reaches down to wrap a hand around Aaron's wrist.

“Aaron, please,” he groans. That’s all it takes for Aaron to pull his fingers out of Spencer. He turns away to find a condom in his bedside drawer, but Spencer doesn’t loosen his grip on Aaron’s wrist.

“I don’t need- don’t need it, I just need you. Aaron, please,” Spencer pants, and Aaron doesn’t think he could deny Spencer even if he wanted to. Aaron’s too impatient to fully undress, and chooses instead to pull down his pajama pants and boxers just enough to free his aching arousal. He strokes himself with his still-slick fingers, staring down at Spencer hungrily. With his free hand, he reaches down to pull Spencer’s legs up and around his waist.

Aaron positions himself at Spencer’s hole, and Spencer’s body tenses briefly in anticipation with a sharp intake of breath. Aaron slowly presses in, reveling in the tight heat of Spencer’s body. Spencer moans, low and drawn out, as Aaron fills him to the hilt. It’s not until he's completely inside Spencer that Aaron releases the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. 

Spencer looks up at Aaron, eyes half-lidded. Aaron knows that Spencer needs a minute to adjust, so he focuses on evening his breath, taking in how Spencer is hot and tight around his cock. The bed groans under them as Spencer arches his back against it, urging his body to relax. A minute passes, and Aaron shifts slightly, grinning in satisfaction when Spencer responds with a breathy moan. 

Bracing his hands under Spencer’s parted thighs, Aaron pulls out before pressing slowly back in. He strains his eyes in the darkness of the room to see how Spencer’s expression changes; Spencer tilts his head back, his lips parting softly. Aaron doesn’t pick up the pace, keeping his movements slow and gentle. He closes his eyes for a moment to savor the easy slide into Spencer’s body.

The room is almost silent save for their heavy breaths and the faint creak of the bed underneath them. Aaron feels the growing need to kiss Spencer, so he leans down to capture Spencer’s lips against his. He draws Spencer’s legs up with the motion, bringing his thighs almost flush with his torso, and Spencer arches up into the kiss, his body quivering. He reaches up to wind a hand around the back of Aaron’s neck, deepening the kiss and pulling his body closer. Spencer holds fast to Aaron even as their lips part. Unable to pull back, Aaron presses his forehead against Spencer’s, and he’s almost positive that he can feel Spencer’s thumping heartbeat.

Aaron feels Spencer’s heels digging into his lower back, and he starts to press into Spencer’s body a bit harder. Each pull back is slow, but Aaron punctuates every thrust back in with a hard push of his hips. Spencer’s body moves in time with his, and each thrust forces a small noise out from the back of Spencer’s throat. Aaron can feel Spencer’s hand on the back of his neck relax, and he ducks his head to press a line of kisses into Spencer’s skin from the underside of his jaw down to his shoulder.

Aaron holds himself up on his right forearm and brings his left hand up to cup the side of Spencer’s face. As dark as the room is, Aaron can see the desire in Spencer’s eyes, the trust. Aaron holds Spencer’s gaze until Spencer begins to squirm under him. It’s a little mean of Aaron; he knows eye contact like this embarrasses Spencer. All the more reason to do it, at least in Aaron’s opinion. It’s worth it when Spencer finally gives a frustrated whine and pulls Aaron back down into a bruising kiss. Aaron groans into the kiss, and pushes his hands against the backs of Spencer’s thighs so the younger man is basically curled around him as he cages Spencer against the bed.

Leveraging himself against Spencer’s thighs, Aaron pushes into Spencer, hard, and Spencer breaks the kiss with a gasp. Aaron still isn’t going as fast as he usually does, but he’s thrusting into Spencer with enough force to make up the difference. He leans back in to press his mouth against the pale column of Spencer’s throat. Spencer moans loudly with each thrust, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s arms to dig his blunt nails into Aaron’s back.

A noise somewhere between a moan and a sob escapes Spencer when Aaron pushes himself up just enough to reach between them and grasp Spencer’s cock. Aaron pumps Spencer firmly in his hand, thumbing at his slit the way he knows Spencer likes. The room is almost uncomfortably warm now, and Aaron knows it won’t take much longer. Spencer’s head has fallen back against the bed, his eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open as he clings to Aaron. Aaron’s hand pumps Spencer’s cock in the same rhythm that Aaron’s cock presses into Spencer’s body, the same rhythm that Aaron presses up against Spencer’s prostate. Aaron can feel the tension building up in Spencer’s body. Spencer is almost there, and Aaron is relentless in his pursuit of pushing Spencer over the edge.

Aaron can feel Spencer’s orgasm as it overtakes him. Spencer’s heels and fingers dig even harder into Aaron’s back, pulling him as close as Spencer can get him. Spencer lets out a long, stuttering moan as he comes between them, and Aaron groans loudly as Spencer tightens almost painfully around his cock. He fucks Spencer through his climax, searching desperately for his own. Thankfully, it only takes a few more thrusts before Aaron can feel it, and he sinks his teeth into the juncture between Spencer’s neck and shoulder as the dam finally breaks. He grunts against Spencer’s skin, riding out his orgasm with quick, shallow thrusts. He works his release into Spencer as warmth seeps through his body. Aaron lets his torso fall heavily onto Spencer’s as the aftershocks set in.

They lie there for a minute or so, bodies heaving with labored breath. Eventually, Aaron urges his body back into motion, pushing himself off of Spencer even as his tired limbs ache in protest. Spencer whines softly as Aaron pulls out of him.

“Aaron,” he mumbles, soft and breathy. Aaron smiles to himself; he always sounds so sweet after Aaron fucks the life out of him.

“Shh,” Aaron placates him, rubbing gentle circles into the backs of Spencer’s thighs. “Do you want to get cleaned up or try and go back to sleep?”

“No, let’s sleep. I can barely move anyways.”

Aaron laughs softly at Spencer’s response, and leans back in to cover Spencer’s skin in soft kisses. He trails his lips over Spencer’s chest and up his neck until he can kiss Spencer properly on the lips. Spencer sighs into the kiss, sated and content. Aaron readjusts his boxers and pajama pants before he reaches for the blanket crumpled at the foot of the bed. He pulls it up to cover them both, settling comfortably on his back and pulling Spencer close. 

Spencer rests his head on Aaron’s chest as Aaron gently cards his fingers through Spencer’s messy curls. Spencer raises a hand to rest on Aaron’s chest, idly running his fingertips through the hair on Aaron’s chest. Aaron’s tempted to speak, but decides it’s probably for the best to just lay in silence. After a few minutes, he can hear Spencer’s breath deepen and even out as he succumbs to sleep. Aaron strains his neck to kiss the top of Spencer’s head before relaxing back into his pillow, and it’s only a couple minutes more until sleep pulls him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell abt HotchReid w me on tumblr: bansheewriting
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you think, I love feedback!


End file.
